


Itteh Bitty Birthday Committeh

by Burning_Up_A_Sun



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Jack is a great dad, Jack's a great dad, Kids being adorable, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Up_A_Sun/pseuds/Burning_Up_A_Sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Bitty's birthday and the twin girls convince Père to bake a cake for Daddy's birthday.  As a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itteh Bitty Birthday Committeh

**Author's Note:**

> Because of this picture: 
> 
> this is NOT my fault. Chris Hemsworth shouldn't be baking a cake for his children.

“Père! You have to make Daddy the dinosaur cake.”

Vivienne looked more serious than Jack had ever seen, her blue eyes wide as she nodded. Madeleine agreed, her ponytails bouncing as she nodded.

“But—I’m not as good at this as Daddy is.” Jack smiled at their twin daughters whose faces and fingers were covered in the vanilla cake batter. Bitty never let them lick the beaters from the mixer, but well—it was boxed mix to start and kids deserved the beaters.

Madeleine placed her hand on Jack’s wrist and looked up with her big, brown eyes. “Père, you know that Daddy will love it. He’ll say, ‘All y’all. This is the best birthday cake I have ev-er had.’”

Vivienne snickered at Madeleine’s accent. “That was pretty good. But don’t let Moomaw hear you talk like that. She’ll tan yer hide.”

Jack bit his lips as he poured the batter into the dinosaur cake pan. When the buzzer said the oven was preheated, he slid the pan into the oven, set the timer, and well, why not, gave the girls the spatula and bowl.

“What time did Daddy say he and Moomaw would be back from the mall?” It was almost dinner time. They were having Bitty’s favorite meal: Beanie Weenies and cornbread, although Jack knew that it wasn’t Bitty’s favorite at all.

Rather the absolute, all time, best ever dinner of a little blonde girl with two braids and a little brown haired girl with two pony tails.

Vivienne giggled. “Père, they’re going shopping. At the mall. For Daddy’s birthday. They may be home by tomorrow!”

“Are you chirping me?” Jack piled the dishes in the sink and whirled back around. “The Tickle Monster will take care of that!” He hunched over and wiggled his fingers as he chased the girls around the kitchen, all three squealing when the ticklees overtook the tickler.

In 30 minutes they checked the cake. “Daddy says it has to bounce back when you touch it or it isn’t done.” Madeleine reached into the open oven, but Jack grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

“You know better.” Jack leaned over to look in her eyes. “Daddy says to respect the oven, but—”

“—Understand the oven,” the girls said in unison.

Jack slid his hand into the oven mitt and grabbed the pan, setting it on the cooling rack.  
When it was cool, the girls agreed they should use green frosting.

“And we need to bedazzle it!” Vivienne said. She ran to the cabinet and grabbed the colored sugar crystals. “Madi, do you have any M&Ms from your Easter basket?”

“ALL THE BLING!” Madeleine yelled, throwing her fist in the air, before she ran out of the kitchen.

Jack shook his head. They were social media mavens. At age 8. One would probably “totes Instagram this”, while the other Snapchatted the world.

Jack ran the dishwasher while the girls decorated the dinosaur. Green icing. Darker green outline. A green sugar dress, with M&M decorations.

“Daddy’s home! Hide it! Hide it!”

The girls ran in circles, grabbing things and hiding them in the wrong places, but when Bitty and Moomaw walked in the back door, the kitchen was passable.

Bitty smiled as he kissed his two beautiful daughters, who tasted like cake batter. “Now, what have all y’all done today while I was gone?”

“Nothing, Daddy.”

“Pinky promise.”

Jack cringed at the sink. As Bitty would say, Bless their hearts.

“The house smells really wonderful. Did y’all get a new air freshener? Or a new candle in Cake Batter scent?” Bitty cocked his head and feigned innocence.

“No, it’s the birthday ca—”

Vivienne hip checked Madeleine into the table to make her shut. Up.

Jack laughed and took the cake plate down from the top of the refrigerator where he’d hidden it. “Happy birthday, _mon cher_.”

And Jack looked at the cake for the first time since the girls had decorated it. _Oh, Crisse, it was about the ugliest—_

“The best, most beautiful birthday cake anyone has ever made for me.” Bitty’s eyes were tearing, and he swiped at the corner.

“I’m not crying, you’re crying!” Vivienne yelled as she pointed at Bitty.

“No, you’re crying!” Madeleine laughed and poked Vivi for checking her into the boards.

Bitty picked up the knife. “Mama, cake first or Beanie Weenies first?”

Suzanne hugged Bitty. “You only turn 30 once, baby. Cake first.”


End file.
